Mario, Luigi and Me
by SyroTheNinja
Summary: What if Mario and Luigi had a younger sister that they never let into the Mushroom Kingdom. What if Bowser changed that and brought her there? What do you think will happen to her on her adventures? Sorry I keep putting this off and don't be mad... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Mario story not much more to add because of the summary thing so I guess you should enjoy this Mario and Luigi and I series I made. Also I don't own any Mario Bros character I talk about in this but I do own Kayli.

* * *

Kayli's POV

I was in my room not doing anything specific. I hate being the youngest with two older brothers that are always saving the day or so they say they go in this door I am never allowed in and when they come out they supposedly had just saved a kingdom or something I am always excluded from everything Mario does at least when Luigi doesn't have to ignore me which is every time Mario is not around he hangs out with me. I then heard a knock.

"Speak your purpose of coming" I said since I knew Luigi couldn't have been here since he was at a movie or something. It had to be Mario but he never ever talks to me I am only 4 years younger than him and he still hates me for some unknown reason.

"I was going to see if you could do something for me" he said in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. One thing is what this meant, Peach wanted him to be nice to me and he does everything she tells him to do so she might have been in the hallway to make sure he does it. I am not sure why though he but he calls her a princess definitely has a crush on her.

"Peach what is it this time" I said expecting her to show up like she always did. This was not the first time she told him to do this but no one appeared.

"No Kayli you see I need help with Peach, she won't talk to me or answer her phone but I know she will talk to you so please help me" was he really looking to me for help amazing for once Peach had a better way of fixing the bond between Mario and me.

"Fine I'll help just if this is a prank I'm going to Kill you"

"Thanks Kayli"

"Whatever" after a long time I got to peach's house and later to her room and knocked.

"Mario go away" she seemed upset

"It's Kayli not Mario but Mario did make me come over here to make sure you were ok"

"Ok Kayli you can come in" when I did I noticed Peach looking like a total mess I was the only one that could untangle them for one thing called magic I was very good at this water spell that could help hair really fast so I did the spell she thanked me and we walked to my house she went with Mario I went into my room but never expected what happened next.

I heard a bang from a door no one goes in well Mario and Luigi do but it was off limits for me I guess it's too dangerous for me or something after all they do say they go in to save the day or whatever. At least that is what Luigi said Mario's reason was for not letting me go in. by this time however Mario was taking Peach home Luigi was still out too I then heard that door creak open it was the same door and heard a growl.

"Mario, Luigi I have found you now you have no choice but to battle me" a man yelled ok maybe I should call Mario or Luigi I really think they should know. I got out my phone and called Mario he was most likely almost home

"What do you want Kayli" he said in a mean tone

"Some dude came out of that door you never want me in and wants you to battle him he also wants Luigi"

"No Bowser he can't be there" I think he yelled with worry so loud the dude who was apparently Bowser could hear he slammed the door open and I saw a midget dinosaur come in.

"Oh and who might you be?" he said getting a smirk on his face

"Mario, he just found me he has a smirk on his face what do I do?" I said I knew fear was growing in my voice but I didn't care

"No worries Kayli it'll be alright" I think Bowser heard that since his smirk widened and Mario really should hurry up or at least Luigi get home I was having a freak out in my head

"So your name is Kayli what a nice name" great this dude who was apparently bad was trying to make me think he was a good guy maybe it was a good thing I wasn't allowed in that room since this guy seemed stronger then I was.

"What do you want?"

"Now that I think of it you most likely are their sister so if I kidnap you I could battle them" wow he was smart but there was no way I would go with an evil dude. Not without a fight

"Well in order to get me you have to battle me"

"Kayli No" I had forgot I still had Mario on the other line of the phone but I hung up got up from my bed and grabbed a sword.

"Hey stay away from her" Luigi? I couldn't tell since I was dodging Bowser's attacks this was kind of easy at first well at least till I stalled he was powerful I dropped my sword when I heard Mario or someone come up the stairs now I thought I was going to faint but kept focus on staying up Mario came but it was too late for as I tried to walk over to him and Luigi I lost balance and fell I could see Mario running towards me but Bowser grabbed my arm dragged me in through the door that he just came in half an hour ago. But the strange thing was that we weren't in the house anymore we were in a field. I could see 2 castles one bright one and the one I was being dragged to the one full of dark intentions. After being dragged a ways being almost to the 2nd castle I saw a green Dino. He stuck his tongue out and then Bowser was in an egg. This was weird. The green Dino kept saying Yoshi so I called him that. Yoshi then put me on his back and took me to the castle I was hoping to go to. When we got into the castle I saw portraits of Peach maybe just maybe Peach was actually a princess that Mario and Luigi saved. Wow I am friends with a princess quite unexpected but yet why is that so exciting to me. Well Yoshi then got too apparently a medical room and I fell asleep. Most likely it was from lack of blood though.

Mario's POV

I was just walking home from dropping Peach off at her house gee I miss living in the Mushroom Kingdom I think Luigi Misses Yoshi too but we needed to come home for Kayli so Peach came with us so she could meet her. I heard my phone it had a song from the mushroom Kingdom on it when I answered something in me wanted me to run to my house it was Kayli I thought she was going to be annoying to me so I talked in an annoyed tone of voice. She started saying someone went through the door I told her never to go in it was to the mushroom Kingdom I didn't let her because of Bowser and I didn't want her to get hurt. My first thought after she said it was someone who wanted a battle with Luigi and I was that it was Bowser I then instead of running I sprinted. I then heard her say she would battle him what the heck was she thinking she could get hurt by doing that. Was I being over protective of her?

When I got home I saw Luigi standing in the hallway all of our rooms are and I saw Bowser. Kayli was battling him she was really well in this so I could see why Luigi was just watching just for backup but then she got hit and she I could tell was holding back a faint when she started to walk toward us she then lost her balance and fell I ran toward her but Bowser beat me to her and dragged her by the arm to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"We have to get her Mario if you don't then I will" I really do love Kayli as a sister Luigi knows that I don't think she knows though. I wish she didn't have to see mushroom kingdom like this, under this condition. Again was I being over protective of her? Then Luigi and I walked through the door. It was a good day here but I have to focus on saving my sister. It was my fault I couldn't need to save her if I would have let her into this Kingdom she might have known about Yoshi and he could have helped her get away.

* * *

Well what do you think? I have a question for the next chapter plot, do you think I should have Mario and Luigi find Kayli at Peach's castle or have Yoshi find them and take them to Kayli? This will help chapter 2 come out faster, but only if people Rate and Review. No mean comments whatsoever people.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people Chapter 2 of Mario, Luigi and Me is now here! Well this is going to be an awesome chapter. I STILL DO NOT OWN MARIO OR ANY OTHER OF THE CHARACTERS! I'm not sure if I told you people but I like using capital letters. Well anyway... ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Luigi's POV**

Mario and I have been walking for hours.

"Mario... next time bring her with you when you're dropping off Peach"

"LUIGI... how the mushrooms was I supposed to know Bowser would do this" Mario did have a good point

"Mario... do you think it was a mistake to leave Yoshi here"

"Luigi... he lived here since he was born, this place is his home... no it was not a mistake" He yelled at me

"Mario, are you ok"

"If I let her come here she would have known places to go, I can't believe I let this happen... things would have been way different if I just let her come here" I put a hand on my older brother's shoulder

"Mario its ok... we'll get her back" just then I see Yoshi, he saw us then lunged at us

"Yoshi? Is that you, you know where our sister is?" he seemed to know and started running for Peach's castle

"Yoshi wait up" I yelled after Yoshi. He finally stopped in front of a medical room

"I guess he wants us to open it" Mario said obviously thinking out loud. He then opens the door. He then runs into the room.

"Mario, what's up... is Kayli in there" I open the door to see Kayli; she had the wound from before plus some from being dragged by Bowser.

"This... this is my entire fault" Mario kept saying, he actually was crying

"Mario... it's not your fault, its Bowser's fault... after all, he was the one that did this to her"

"But I just watched, I didn't even try to fight Bowser before he reached her, if I helped she wouldn't have been hurt"

"Mario... stop being over protective" I said

"Fine" Mario wasn't crying anymore, he picked up Kayli. All of a sudden Kayli woke up

"Ma...Mario" I kind of jumped for I didn't expect her voice

"Kayli, are you alright... please tell me you're alright" Mario said

"I'm fi...fine"

"Thank Mushrooms"

"Where's Luigi?"

"I'm right here sis" I said

"Wait... did I just hear Luigi" Daisy... was she here?

"Where are we?" Just then the door slammed open

"Luigi... Mario" Daisy was here

"Daisy... I was going to try to ask Mario to let me see you"

"Luigi... who is she?" Kayli and Daisy said at the same time

"Are you cheating on me" Daisy said

"Um... Daisy this is my sister Kayli... Kayli this is my girlfriend Daisy" Kayli smiled and Daisy looked confused

"Why are you here In the first place?"

"Bowser dragged Kayli to Mushroom kingdom then Yoshi apparently found them and saved Kayli" she nodded and turned towards Kayli

"Well... is there any more family members you'd like to tell me about" I could tell Daisy was upset I never told her about Kayli

"Um... I guess not"

"Alright then well... I have to go... I expect to see you back here in a few hours" what why

"Ok... but can I ask why"

"Ugh... remember... you promised when you came back that you would take me to the fair" oh right... I remember now

"Oh... I remember that now... we were interrupted by Mario and he dragged me away"

"Well go now... and I shall see you in a few hours" Daisy said and left

"Wow... Luigi's got it tough" Kayli said still in Mario's arms

"How about we just go home and get some pizza"

"Aren't you forgetting your date Luigi" Kayli is really starting to get on my nerves right now

"Kayli's right Luigi... I mean usually on dates you are going with the girl and getting both you and her food"

"Then how about we all go when Daisy is finished to get the pizza"

"I'd go but who would be with Kayli"

"You mean Yoshi... I say Yoshi is coming with us and I am going with Luigi on his date so I can get to know Daisy"

"No how about you stay home... I do not want to babysit you... besides... you don't know anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom"

"Yes I do... I know that anything near the bright castle is good and anything near the dark castle is bad" I did not want her to ruin my date with Daisy

"You are not going"

"Oh come on Luigi... I want to know Daisy better... and most likely Daisy wants to know me better"

"I am not going to babysit you Kayli" What is with her and staying here in Mushroom Kingdom?

"Luigi I don't think anything is going to change her mind so I guess you give up and for now let's go home"

"With Yoshi" Kayli added

"But I will not back you up for Yoshi to come" Yoshi then looked pitifully at Mario

"Come on even Yoshi thinks it's a good idea... let's go Yoshi" Kayli jumped out of Mario's arms and ran out followed by Yoshi and Mario chasing them

"Stop it Kayli" he kept yelling

"Yoshi and I will never give in" Kayli kept yelling in reply I laughed shrugging and ran out to follow them and ended out in front

"Luigi... stop them"

"Whatever happened to your never going to change her mind so give in" I laugh as I run out of the castle. Yoshi got Kayli on his back and started going faster and when we looked back we laughed to see Mario only just getting out when we were seemingly miles farther away.

"So... I can come with you... right"

"Yep... after all I don't think you'll be changing your mind" I reply and eventually we are at the door to get back to our house when we go through Yoshi puts Kayli down

"Well... you should get ready" she nods and enters her room... I enter mine and put on a green tee shirt that says 'the green machine' and I had jeans on. When I walked out I saw Kayli was wearing a blue tee shirt that said 'Power of Water' she also had jeans on. All of a sudden there was someone yelling

"Why did you two do that?"

"You wanted to leave Yoshi there but Yoshi didn't want to stay there alone" Kayli responded simply

"But did you two really have to run away that fast"

"Yes. Yes we did" Kayli responded

"Why"

"I don't know"

"Well it will take some time to get back to the castle so we should really get back to the castle to pick up Daisy then we will go to the fair over there" Kayli nodded and followed me to the Mushroom Kingdom

"See... everything over there is where Bowser tried to take me obviously making it a bad area... this Castle we are going to is where Yoshi took me obviously making it a good area to be"

"Interesting idea" I said but then I wondered something... What if Daisy wanted to not have Kayli there and have the time to ourselves?

"Oh and Luigi if you or Daisy wants to be alone don't be afraid to tell me to leave... I won't mind especially with Yoshi here"

"Wait... Yoshi came?"

"Yep... Yoshi seems to be following me everywhere I had to literally run into my room so he couldn't be inside when I was changing"

"Wow"

"Yep... well still if you want to be alone Yoshi and I will leave... right Yoshi"

"Yoshi"

"Alright well thanks" well it seems like they were reading my mind but what I was worried about was if Daisy didn't want Kayli or Yoshi there at all.

* * *

So... how'd ya like it? Ya think it was good... Ya think it was bad... ya think it was in between? Well Just write what you want only if it is said nicely. So anyway... did I do it up to everyone's expectations? If not tell me what I should do... and yes I am putting Daisy's POV in next chapter, possibly it will go over to Peach or Mario... if you all would like I will put Bowser's in. That is only if you peeps want me to... so anyway... see ya. Oh and if you didn't see from anywhere I am tag teaming with BellaAwsomeness to create a story... it will be on her account since I am only helping with ideas for her... well anyway That is about it besides if you go on her story you must use the rules you use for me... meaning no mean comments or Evil thoughts... see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people! I didn't like the fact I was ignoring this story so I decided... why not make a chapter to show I care? Well I guess I'll start, oh and just for your info... I am finished with my story, Another TMNT story, if you haven't read it yet, why don't you... well I'll just start cuz your probably getting mad at me and I still don't own Mario characters. Well, please enjoy

* * *

**With Bowser**

"Ugh... I can't believe that stupid green dinosaur ruined my plan... I could have lured those stupid brothers here and defeated them" Bowser said annoyed

"Lord Bowser... Luigi and the girl are back in the mushroom kingdom" this amused Bowser... he may actually be able to go through with his plan... this made him smirk

"Capture the girl" the Koopa looked at him strangely... why did he need the girl?

"Uh... as you wish" the Koopa ran off and he along with a few other Koopa's left the castle and left to find Kayli and Luigi so they could kidnap Kayli.

"Where'd you even see them" the Koopa named Fred asked the Koopa named Derik

"They were heading toward the castle but I don't see them now"

"Just great... now lord Bowser's gonna kill us"

"I don't even know why he needs the girl" Derik said "I mean Luigi's here so why not just capture him or both of them"

"Shut up you two... we got work to do" Ryan said annoyed

"Yeah, if you two keep this up he'll kill us anyway" Caleb said agreeing with Ryan

"No he wouldn't" Derik and Fred said at the same time and all four continued looking

**Daisy's POV**

I was waiting for Luigi...

"I wonder if Luigi brought Kayli... I'd like to get to know her better" I said to myself and I saw Luigi and Kayli

"Hi Daisy" Kayli said happily

"She wanted to come"

"That's great... I was going to ask you to bring her but it slipped my mind"

"Uh... well let's go" Luigi said putting an arm around me

"Yoshi"

"Let me guess... Kayli"

"No... She said he's been following her everywhere"

"Hmm" we were almost at the fair now

"Cool... look at all the stuff Yoshi" Kayli said happily

"Yoshi"

"What you want to do... there's a lot of things here?" Luigi asked me

"Hmm... I got nothing in mind... let's see what our young friend would like to do" we both turned around and saw Yoshi and Kayli running toward a roller coaster

"This is going to be so epic"

"Oh mushrooms" Luigi said "Kayli, Yoshi"

"They'll be fine Luigi" I said

"How do you know?"

"Yoshi will make sure she's fine and she doesn't look like one to do something stupid" I replied

"You got a point"

"Don't I always" I said "I mean someone has to have smarts"

"Yeah" we start walking around

"So... what she exactly like?"

"Well she is a lot like you, I guess kind of explains why you two are getting along"

"Oh... well what do you want to do" I asked and all of a sudden there were screams

"The Koopa's are here" I heard someone say and Luigi grabbed my wrist and started running

"Kayli... Yoshi"

"Luigi"

"Look... there she is" must have been a Koopa... that's when Luigi ran faster

"Luigi..." I heard a gasp "Yoshi" what was going on... is Yoshi ok? Luigi and I were heading opposite of the crowd and heading towards Kayli's voice

"Wait... maybe if we get Luigi Bowser would be doubly thankful and reward us" was that a Koopa

"Yeah... let's find him"

"No... it'll be hard enough having this girl"

"I have a name ya know" Luigi's right... she is like me

"Whatever... just keep your mouth shut"

"You can't order me"

"Derik, Fred... take her to the castle and we'll get Luigi... is that fair"

"No" Luigi and I finally got past the people to the Koopa's and Kayli

"Let my little sister go" Luigi hissed... the only time I've seen him this mad was when I was kidnapped... this means he really does love his sister dearly

"How about not Luigi" I let go of Luigi and he charged at the Koopa's which started running... I followed after Luigi

"Keep running dudes" on Koopa yelled as they ran

"What do you think we're doing" yelled another

"Get back here" Luigi yelled. I was getting tired... I'd need a break soon... Maybe the fair wasn't such a good idea... should have just been the going to a restaurant thing. All of a sudden Luigi tripped over something and fell. Oh mushrooms, the Koopa's got away... I don't think Luigi is going to be very happy... and imagine what Mario will think... Oh no, this is not going to be good.

"Luigi" I yelled running over to him

"No... I can't believe this... please let this be a dream" Oh... poor Luigi "Oh mushrooms... what I will tell Mario" Luigi gulped. I put my hand on his shoulder

"We'll get her back, together" I said smiling... he then started smiling too.

"Thanks"

**Bowser's POV**

Grr... What was taking those damn Koopa's so long.

"Kamek"

"Yes my lord"

"Where are those incompetent fools?"

"They should be arriving any minute now sir... I must ask... why you need the girl"

"We are back lord Bowser" I heard and turned to face those Koopa's... they had that girl with them... I'm not sure how this Kayli girl knows my enemies, but however she knows them if they allow her in their house she's got to be important to them

"Good, Now Lookie here... it appears we have a guest"

"Shut up dude... I don't know why you've kidnapped me but I doubt that there are not laws against this here" what is that girl talking about

"No need to be so feisty little girl"

"Oh come on... you would too if you were a 14 year old girl that was taken twice in one day by the same guy"

"Listen girl... you are going to be my hostage till I say you're not"

"But I'm a 14 year old girl... I need to go to school and stuff" I then heard a muffled speech "Wow, did I really just use school to get away from here... I must really be desperate to get outta here"

"I don't care what you need to do... you are staying here as my hostage" she started giggling

"What's so funny" I yelled

"That dude is a flying turtle" she said pointing at Kamek. That's when kid Kamek came in

"Hi everyone... what'd I miss"

"I know what everyone else is missing"

"What"

"The part where I'm let go and able to hang out with my brother and his girlfriend" WHAT! This girl is the Mario brother's sister?

"I'm not missing anything little girl" I said

"I have a name ya know... and it's Kayli, so use it" she said annoyed

"Take her to a cell" I said not wanting to discuss anything with that third Mario kid

"Yes Lord Bowser" they all left leaving Kamek, Kid Kamek and I in my throne room

"So... who's her brother?"

"Kid Kamek... Leave me alone... I must think"

"Sure" kid Kamek said leaving and this left me with my thoughts

**Kid Kamek's POV**

That girl was cute... wonder if she likes me... I wonder who her brother and her brother's girlfriend are. I'm thinking about a lot of stuff aren't I.

"Hi Caleb" I said cheerfully to one of the Koopa's that was with the cute girl... what was her name again? Oh yeah, it's Kayli... what I cute name. What's wrong with me... am I in love with her or something? Gee life as a 14 year old is confusing plus tough.

"Hi Kammie" Kammie is my nick name

"Caleb... can I learn more about Kayli" he looked at me confused but spoke

"She's a third Mario, she's our hostage, Luigi and Mario will probably try and kill Ryan, Derik, Fred and I for capturing her and that's it besides what you already know"

"Oh... alright, thanks" Wait... she's a hostage and she's a Mario! I gotta help her... maybe she'll like me and her brothers will think I'm cool too

"Well anything else Kammie"

"Oh yeah... Lord Bowser told me to say that he made a bargain with Luigi that he'd get his sister back then lord Bowser get's a break from the brothers" I said

"... Weird but yet, its lord Bowser's orders" I'm so glad that they are stupid enough to listen to me

"..." I followed him to the cell and he opened it. Kayli jumped out at him but he stopped her and gave her to me

"You're taking her" I smiled... I was hoping this would happen.

"Sure, thanks" I started walking away then once I was far enough away she spoke

"What are you doing to me?"

"I'm helping you escape... I don't like when cute girls are hostages" I saw that she blushed

"T... Thank you... but, why are you even on their side"

"My dad makes me stay" I said and eventually we get outside the castle

"You mean the flying turtle" What...

"Uh... " I wasn't sure what to say but eventually we came up to Luigi and princess Daisy

"Look... there she is" Luigi then charged at me as Daisy took Kayli away

"Luigi, Daisy... he's nice... he helped me escape" Luigi looked at me confused

"Why"

"I don't like being mean but my dad makes me"

"Luigi... I saw a flying turtle" What and who is this flying turtle

"Kayli... I think you're talking about Kamek"

"Uh... I guess so" she said... Oh, then she was talking about my dad

"So... Kamek is your dad"

"Yeah"

"What's your name?"

"Kid Kamek, but some call me Kammie"

"Thank you Kammie" Kayli said

"Yep"

"I suggest ya go... your dad might get suspicious if you stay here much longer"

"Ok" I said leaving, I then thought about something... What is going to happen when my dad and lord Bowser figure out I just rescued the girl they just kidnapped?

* * *

Yeah, that's it... sorry for the hold up. I had school, my other story and other important stuff I needed to do but finally I got chapter three out. Hope ya enjoyed and hopefully I get another chapter out soon! SyroTheNinja over and out.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG, I AM ALIVE! Ok so first I was really busy and when I came back, I forgot my password to get in so I went to sign into my email that I used to make this account but I forgot that one too so for a lot of today I was trying to do that (Thanks to my slow idiot computer) anyway I got it back and I realized I didn't make finish the chapter but when I went onto the document it was freaking telling you lovely people I didn't want to do this story anymore so I was sad and now I am just rambling on and you aren't even looking at this are you? Review if you are! Don't own Mario but enjoy.

* * *

**Kammie's POV**

I was still walking away from the two Mario's and the princess. I can't believe that I had just rescued the girl I was supposed to be making sure didn't escape. The worst part was that I didn't care, I actually liked that I freed her. The soft green grass turned to hard brown earth, I was nearing Lord Bowsers castle. I entered the dark castle that I wanted to be miles away from but my father would never allow that.

"Kammie, bad news the Mario girl has escaped."

"That's nice." I said as my mind was slowly drifting away from the Koopa's and into thoughts of Kayli. She was more beautiful than Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. I didn't stop to ask about these thoughts; I just wanted to see her again.

"Kammie, snap out of it." A familiar voice spoke loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts of Kayli.

"What happened?" I asked in a daze and the Koopa, Fred sighed.

"Weren't you listening when I said that the Mario girl had escaped?"

"Oh, that's not good." I said leaving me not exactly telling him the truth but not exactly telling him a lie either. I gazed passed him to the grey brick wall and at a pure white candle on a candle holder, light flickering giving just enough light to light the hallway but not enough to be considered bright.

"Yeah, and now we need to find her."

"Well good luck." I told him and he nodded before running off in the direction I came from so he could get out of the castle, I then continued my walk to my room. The room had blue walls and the floor, scattered on the floor was books of magic that my father was forcing me to read so I can better my skills in magic. I avoided the ancient books and made it to the elegant glass doors surrounded by a black frame. I pulled the doors open and walked onto the balcony and leaned on the coal black banister just day dreaming about Kayli.

**Kayli's POV**

After Kammie left, Luigi said that we should probably just hang out at Daisy's place so now that's where we were, the brightly decorated and happy looking castle that is home to Luigi's girlfriend, Daisy.

"I feel like something is missing." I randomly pointed out because that's what I am, random. Then suddenly I realized Yoshi wasn't there, Yoshi was who we were missing. "Yoshi, where is Yoshi!"

"Look over there" Daisy said and then I heard the familiar reptile call his signature yoshi and looked to the green dinosaur running to us with a big smile on my face I ran to him first and gave him a hug.

"Yay, you're alright." I said then suddenly my mind drifted to Kammie, he was really nice. We spent a while there. Mainly Yoshi and I hung out by ourselves so Luigi and Daisy could spend time alone like our plan at the fair had been.

"Hey Kayli, I'm going to take you and Yoshi home, alright?" Yoshi and I jumped up

"Alright, let's go bye Daisy." I said smiling.

"Bye Kayli, it was nice to meet you, I'm sure we can be great friends."

"Yeah, I bet we can." I said and followed Luigi back through the door and we were back at the house again. We all went downstairs to see Mario sitting there.

"Hey, how was it?" Mario asked.

"It was awesome; we had so much fun, right Yoshi."

"That's great but now is the time to go to sleep."

"Why do I have to go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Stop whining please Kayli and the reason why is because you have school tomorrow." I groaned, I forgot tomorrow was Monday.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep, night people." I said before going back up and to my blue room and after changing into pajama's I went under my sky blue covers, curling up and went to sleep annoyed for the next day would come.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and groaned but grabbed some random clothes and went to the bathroom. I took a shower which for me are ten minutes then put the blue T shirt and denim shorts and mix matched socks. I put my hair up in a French braid and walked out of the bathroom.

"Kayli" I jumped, falling on my butt. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up and the guy hovering over me in MY room.

"Hi Kammie, um hate to sound mean and all but why are you here?"

"I don't know, I guess to see you."

"Well sorry Kammie but I need to get ready for school." I said walking out of the room but of course he follows me down to the kitchen and watches as I made myself some breakfast. I could just feel his gaze on the back of my head. Why was he here and why was he practically stalking me? Once I finished breakfast (With Kammie still watching me which was really creepy) I grabbed my backpack and my drumsticks and heard the loud and annoying yet familiar honk of my best friend's car so I ran out of the house then locked the door with my house key and got into Jamie's ocean blue Hyundai Tuscan.

"Yo dude, what's up man?"

"Yesterday was freaking crazy man and to make matters worse I was using school as a reason to not be somewhere."

"You are freaking crazy."

"I know and thanks but seriously, the things that happened yesterday you are lucking they didn't happen to you."

"Then I guess it sucks to be you then." For the rest of the ride to school, it was uneventful and silent except for the few impatient drivers who honked at idiot people who weren't driving fast enough for them. When we finally got to the old building we call school we got out and headed to our usual spot near the oak tree. Our school is old and made of red bricks plus most outlining of the doors is green and there's a sign on the tower just above the doors which says 'Brooklyn high' in bold grass green letters.

"Hey dude's, how was your weekend?" Allison asked with a goofy looking grin on her face, she has curly blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and brown eyes, she was wearing an orange dress with yellow flowers on it.

"Mad weird, don't even ask why though, it's too long to explain." I said eyeing my surroundings to see if Kammie had ended up following me this far because if he did I was calling Mario or Luigi to get him away from me because I don't like stalkers.

"Hey, some weirdo is staring at you Kayli." Jamie said, she was wearing her simple red dress and white sweater.

"It better not be him." I groaned and turned to where Allison was pointing to see that Kammie was indeed right there. Noticing that I saw him he smiled nervously then walked over. "Why the hell are you stalking me dude, I don't take well to stalkers so if you stop it I won't do something."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see you again."

"So that includes stalking me? Go home or something Kammie, you saw me again now leave."

"I… I'm sorry but can I come over later?"

"Ask my brothersor something just leave me alone so I can do school in peace." I said then I muttered. "Wait, did I just use school as an excuse again?"

"A… Alright, I'll ask, hopefully I can see you later." He said before finally leaving and I directed my attention to my two friends.

"That was mad weird Kayli, was that the guy you used school as an excuse too?"

"No, I said it to this other idiot." I said before looking at the door, can they freaking let us in?

"Nice dude, you and your brothers deal with things that are over the top." Jamie said running her right hand through her wavy red hair. I could tell she was bored of waiting out here for the idiots to let us into school so we could finish the school day already.

* * *

So yeah, sorry if you are now pissed off with me after waiting so long and it sucks. Most of it was written before going to bed and I was totally out of it. Well I need to go to church now so peace out. Please rate and review too please


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own the Mario series, but do own Kammie and Kayli. Hope you like the chapter! Oh and reference to Hetalia because I can, don't own it though.

* * *

**Kayli's POV**

As we walked into the school I made my way to my first period. I maneuvered through the crowded hallway with white tiles and white walls. The white tiles had spots of black scattered around on them but it was mainly white. When I managed to get to the history classroom I sat down in my seat. Ten long minutes passed by as Mr. Jogler lectured in his stupid monotone voice. Glancing at my friend Rachel I noticed she was drawing as per usual since this class is a waste to be in because we are practically being taught nothing by the way Jogler teaches. I put my left elbow on the table and rested my head on the back of my hand already bored of the class. I stared out the clear window to preoccupy my mind for the next half hour to come. That was when as per usual, Jacob was at the window, he doesn't have a class this period so he just entertains Rachel and I for this period as he is on the roof. Even if someone catches him they don't even do anything, they never do to us because all our teachers love us for some reason.

"Rachel, Jacob's here." I whispered to her, motioning with my head to the window.

"It's about time, I felt like I was going to fall asleep even while I was drawing." She complained brushing her sunny blonde hair out of her face. We watched him as he did funny stuff and refrained from laughing so none of us would get caught and even though it's not likely we could get in trouble for it.

"Love you Jacob." We whispered in unison showing him a heart with our hands. As time passed I noticed it was five minutes till the bell to go to next class. I showed Jacob the signal, which was stretching.

"Ah Kayli, what is the answer." Jogler was always happy when I tried to "answer" his questions, in reality, I wasn't even paying attention.

"Um, I was going to ask you to rephrase the question." I said and mentally smirked I can always fool Jogler.

"Just say who was in Axis powers." Thank god I watched Hetalia when I was younger.

"In the Axis powers was Italy, Germany and Japan."

"Why was it called the Axis powers?"

"Because the Axis controls everything and power is power and that makes it mean the power that controls everything which is what they wanted to do." I think that's what Japan said isn't it?

"Very well Kayli." Suddenly I looked out the window and saw Kammie talking to Jacob.

"Tell me why he was there?" I asked when I finally saw Jacob in 7th period which was geometry, easiest subject in the freaking world.

"Why who was where?" Jacob asked and I sighed, why was he such an idiot sometimes?

"In 1st, on the roof, why was that idiot there?"

"Oh that turtle guy, I don't know why he was there. He was only asking me random crap about you." I growled, I told him not to stalk me in school and he does this.

"What did you tell him?" I quickly asked causing him to look at me confused probably because he never saw me like this but this was important, Kammie was really getting on my nerves.

"Your favorite color, favorite food, favorite animal…"

"So basically you told him all of my favorite things that you are aware of?" I asked, playing with my pencil. We were both as always ignoring our math teacher because this was too easy and we already understood the information.

"Yeah, I guess that's right."

"Are you freaking out of your mind, that idiot is a stalker?" I yelled at Jacob, standing up from my seat.

"Kayli Mario, I can tolerate and ignore that you don't listen in this class and talk quietly with Jacob but that yelling is unacceptable." That was when I realized that I was in math class. Ugh, damn you Kammie, this is all your fault you stupid stalker. I noticed Tracy and Clarissa, two of the girly girls who hated my guts for being "too guy like", the two were giggling I looked away not caring to see their stupid pink selves because they annoyed the hell out of all of my friends and I. Basically the feeling was mutual because half of my friends are guys and the other half of us are tom boys.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Loraine; I will never let this happen again." I said as I slowly sat back down then leaned back in my chair near the idiot duo's seats; they had stopped laughing by now. "Catch you two laughing at me again so help me…"

"Mrs. Loraine, this Mario is threatening me." Thank God whenever they say these things no one does anything unless it's something really bad. I smirked.

"Mario's gonna kill you for nearly getting at the least a detention." My smirk turned into a frown.

"Yeah, guess you're right so we're not going to tell him are we?" I said bringing my smirk back onto my face.

"That's a reason why you're one of us." Jacob said bringing up the fact that we always act like we're the good kids so we never get in trouble when we do the bad things.

"Yeah dude." I said when suddenly he pointed to a window. I sighed and looked, my jaw dropped because right there was the stalker himself. Right there was Kammie. I groaned quietly and put my head on the table. "Why is he such a freaking stalker, I told him this morning when he started stalking me to stop and now he won't."

"Dude, you're supposed to use reverse psychology and then he'll leave you alone."

"I got an idea, why don't I use reverse psychology to make him leave me alone." I said smiling and looked at Jacob who slapped his head with his right hand.

"Dude, you realize that's what I just said right?"

"Yeah, I just always felt like saying it so I thought what the heck I'll do it now." Jacob laughed and looked at Allison and Jamie.

"You are mad weird Kayli."

"Thank you and yes, I know." I put a goofy grin on my face. "But seriously, he needs to stop his stalking ways."

"Hey guys, I was wondering, want to do something after school?" Rachel asked from behind us.

"Sure, anything in mind?" Taylor asked also from behind us. He was Allison's twin brother who also had blond hair and brown eyes.

"How about hanging out at the park and playing basketball."

"I'll tell Mario after school so he wouldn't be annoyed with me." It seemed like years passed till 8th period finally ended and I called Mario.

"Hello, Mario bros plumbing service, Mario speaking." Oh I accidentally called his work phone.

"Hey bro, I'm going to the park with the gang, I'll be back by dinner most likely, if I'm not, I'll call you."

"Why'd you call my work phone?"

"It was an accident."

"Oh well see ya."

"Yeah see ya later dude."

"So, can ya go man?" Jaime asked.

"Of course my big bro said yes, he's cool like that." We then got into our designated cars and drove over to the park.

"Let's have it boys V.S. girls." Louie said as Willie got the ball.

"Dude, that's suicide, they are boss at this."

"I'll help you guys." We all turned to see none other than Kammie.

"No way man, at least we've dealt with the wrath of the basketball girls' quartet."

"Yeah man, we kick ass." Allison said throwing her fist into the air as if we already won.

"Well it's worth a shot, plus with one more person in this basketball game, you might have a little more of a chance."

"Well Kammie, we're not going easy on ya, especially since you've been stalking me since this morning." I said smirking.

"Then I'm up for the challenge." He said smirking as well… this could be interesting, I'll give ya that.

* * *

Yay finished, I only did this today and I still have homework to do. Got back a bit ago from a meeting for this music tour around Austria, Germany and Czechoslovakia so be prepared for my awesomeness people who live there. I'll be there in late June- early July (Can't remember exact dates of arrival there and arrival back to U.S.)!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, happy moo ders day (Don't ask, I don't know, I actually said that to my mom and she just laughed) anyway, don't own anyone sides Kayli and Kammie and Kayli's friends but enjoy.

* * *

**Kayli's POV**

"Pass it to me K." Rachel called out and I faked it so they all went to her but then threw the orange ball with black lines to Jaime who then jumped into the air and got it into the basket.

"Once again we owned you guys." Allison said as she jumped around happily, high fiving Rachel, Jaime and I.

"You are always so freaking hyper, ya know that right?" Willie asked and Kammie was smiling

"That was fun."

"Dude, we got owned, how is that fun?" Louis asked Kammie who shrugged.

"I guess because I never really got out much, I'm usually just by myself and never really play anything with anyone because my dad is always busy with different stuff so he has no time for me leaving me with trying to find my own ways to preoccupy myself." Wow, I never knew he was so lonely, maybe that's why he was stalking me, because one he had nothing better to do but also because he wanted to have friends.

"Wow Kammie, that sucks. Well whenever you want to hang with us, you can, we certainly can hang with you we always hang out with cool people that fit in with us."

"Yeah you've already passed the test by actually wanting to be with us, we are crazy and whoever would want to hang out with us is not doubt just as crazy as us if not more."

"Really, I promise to be a great friend." Kammie said with a huge grin on his face.

"I think he'll fit in with us more than any of us think." Rachel whispered into my ear and I nodded. "Well we should all probably go home, it is getting late after all."

"But all we did was play the basketball game." Willie whined as always and I hit the brunette with the side of my fist crashing down onto his head.

"Shut up Willie, as much as I don't want to use it as an excuse, we have homework. I still can't believe how many times I used the topic of school to try getting out of a situation in the past I don't know, like not even 24 hours I guess."

"Wow, that's crazy man." I sighed and looked at Jacob, he, Taylor, Rachel and I were the only normal ones in this group most of the time.

"Yeah, well let's all go home." Everyone besides Kammie and I left because my house was right down the street from this park. I looked at the blue clad male and noticed him smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked him as we started walking to my house.

"Nothing really."

"Then why are you smirking?"

"It's nothing, seriously."

"Sure, my friends and I become friends with you and you act like your king of the world."

"Well if I'm a king what does that make you?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" How come he started out cool and now is really annoying?

**Kamek's POV**

"You" I called out to one of the incompetent fools "Where did my son go off to?"

"Uh, I uh… I don't know." The imbecile said. Why must that child be this hard to look after? He always bothered me while I was performing a spell, making it end terribly and would wake me from my sleep in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Where would that child be?

"Hey, did you hear that Kammie went to the New York kingdom?" I heard one of the fools say to another.

"No, why would he?"

"I think to see that third Mario, I'm not sure." Excellent, that boy is finally doing something right and is trying to kidnap the girl for us. I grabbed my broom and sped off quickly towards the door, feeling the wind stinging my face at my speed. Once I got to the New York Kingdom I looked around for that boy or the girl because where she was, he'd be close behind.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" The Kayli Mario's voice called out from and I looked down to see that my son was walking beside her casually as if they were old time friends, what madness is this?

"Let's see, I'd make you the knight."

"Why a knight?"

"Because you are strong, brave and you can fight."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"You're welcome Kayli." That was when my son stopped. The Mario stopped to look back at him.

"What's up, something biting you?" What in the name of the Mushroom kingdom does she mean by something biting you?

"No I just um, want to be friends." He wasn't asking what I was thinking he was asking. He better not that stupid son of mine.

"Uh dude, we already said that you are our friend, you can take our word for it so don't worry 'bout that ok?"

"Uh that's not what I was trying to say, I was saying that I lo…" I swooped down and grabbed Kayli Mario.

"Idiot, I thought you were actually going to do something right for once but instead you are trying to be her friend, you are a disgrace."

"D… dad I…"

"Don't give me an explanation Kammie; now get back to Lord Bowser's castle for punishment, do you understand?" I yelled at him.

"But no, dad I, she…"

"I don't care I should be treating you worse than this so you should consider yourself lucky Kammie."

"But she's my friend dad and I…"

"I don't care now the sooner you get home the more easy I shall be on your punishment."

"Oh shut up you stupid turtle, he means well, you're the idiot here now let me go." The Mario yelled. I then flew away on my broom and flew to Lord Bowser's castle.

"We once more have the girl in our grasp Lord Bowser." I said bowing.

"Excellent, you two take her to her prison and only if I tell you that you can move shall you move." He said to two idiot followers of the great Lord Bowser.

"Yes your Excellency." They said taking the Mario girl away.

"I noticed my son has become friends with her, you may decide his punishment for not bringing her here when he knew we wanted her back."

"Thank you for informing me Kamek, now you are free to whatever duties you want or need to do."

"Yes my Lord." I said before leaving the elegantly decorated room.

* * *

Ahhhh, I'm sorry for updating so late during this day but I have been watching Hetalia (On episode 50) well guess I'll be on my way to continuing watching Hetalia dudes. Sorry that everything is probably terrible, I started checking for errors but then I wanted to watch Hetalia so I stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, hope you had a great week, my school years almost over, will be June 1st so after that I'll be able to focus on stories more yay! Don't own anyone sides Kayli and Kammie.

* * *

**Kammie's POV**

I screwed up this time, I really did. Lord Bowser now has Kayli back in his grasp.

"Crap what the hell can I do." Seriously, I knew that Mario and Luigi were going to kill me for this not only me but dad and Lord Bowser as well. Well actually I never really like either of them but still, this couldn't happen, not when I haven't even told her I liked her yet!

"Aren't you Kamek's kid?" I heard someone say and I jumped. I turned to see a sun yellow haired pink clad princess also known as Princess Peach. I then put both my hands on her shoulders, shaking her.

"I need the Mario's it's important take me to the Mario's house." I cried out desperately. The princess looked at me skeptically.

"Why would you need to see them, are you trying to follow some stupid plan that Bowser made up?"

"No, it's about that yes but I had no part of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My dad, he kidnapped Kayli, he kidnapped their younger sister." She gasped and grabbed my hand, dragging me through the bustling New York kingdom to the Mario household. The blonde practically kicked open the brown door and both Mario brothers looked up to see us both.

"Princess, what's wrong, why do you have Kammie with you?" Luigi asked and the girl threw me towards the two.

"Tell them; tell them what happened to Kayli." Suddenly the two Mario's, each had one hand on my cloak while the other, about to punch me.

"What the hell did you do or let be done to our little sister you stupid kid?"

"It wasn't my fault he just came and kidnapped her."

"Who kidnapped our little sister Kammie, tell us now or I'll do something that you'd never want to happen to you." Luigi said in the most threatening voice I ever heard from him. I never knew he could act so scary, usually he was the one getting scared by something we do.

"M… My dad, I was about to tell her… dad came… she's gone… it's all my fault, if I never came this wouldn't have happened… If I didn't, I wouldn't have wanted to come." I said through the tears that were now coming down, choking me. I fell to the wooden floor crying more than I ever did before because it was my fault this happened.

"What did you want to tell her?" The pink dressed princess asked me.

"I don't know how but I love her." Three pairs of eyes were watching me shocked, I felt their eyes as I cried harder, still choking on my tears. Suddenly I was lifted up to look into the eyes of the red garbed Mario.

"Wipe your tears away." I quickly did as the red clad hero ordered. "You're coming with us to save our sister and if you do anything to screw up and/ or put our little sister into further trouble I will personally kill you." I gulped; I was a good thing I was going to do my best to save my crush, the love of my life, the girl that was supposed to be my enemy. I was going to save Kayli Mario no matter what was going to happen to me.

"Stay safe you guys." The princess called out as Mario opened the simple yet at the same time elegant door. I noticed everything looked familiar now.

"Let's go and remember the plan that we've discussed." Mario told both the green clad hero and I. On the way there, to Lord Bowser's castle, I was constantly thinking about Kayli.

"I really screwed up." I muttered when a hand went on my shoulder.

"I can tell you really do like her, yes you did screw up but you just need to keep strong." Luigi said with a genuine smile on his face. I've never had those kind of smiles directed at me before but it felt kind of nice.

**Kayli's POV**

"Oh come on, let me go, Ugh I hate Mondays."

"No, Lord Bowser said that you are not allowed out." One of those minion people said.

"I freaking hate Monday's even more now thanks to being freaking kidnapped." I groaned, kicking the cell door.

"Don't do that" the other minion person told me.

"Why, can't handle my awesome strength so I can't kick a cell door?" I asked smirking before once again, kicking the coal black bars that separated me from being free.

"Stop it girl, I don't know what my son likes about you wretch."

"Gee thanks, I feel so loved" I said sarcastically.

"How is what I'm saying making you feel loved?"

"It's freaking sarcasm idiot, you know, when you say things that are the opposite of what you mean."

"You're kind is very amusing."

"Whatever you say you blue turtle." I swear his face turned red as a tomato, filled with anger.

"What did you call me?" Kammie's dad asked me, yelling as loud as he possibly could.

"Blue turtle, is that a problem?" I asked tilting my head but smirking.

"You little brat, if you weren't needed then you would be gone."

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said once again sarcastically.

"Good." He proceeded to walk away.

"I was using sarcasm genius." I called after him but he just ignored me and kept walking. I then leaned on the wall near where one of the minions was. "I'm starting to hate everyone in this stupid castle five million times more and you know what I do to people I hate?" The minion started shaking, must've worked on the scary part.

"W… What do you do?" he stuttered causing me to smirk.

"I make their lives as miserable as I can make them before they go insane and do you want to know the funny thing?"

"W… What."

"Every single one of them is now in a mental hospital, I'm sure you know what that is, correct?"

"Where those who are insane go?"

"Exactly and I'm planning on sending all of you there as soon as possible." I noticed his pants become wet and wetter and I laughed. I was actually messing with their minds, I had never sent anyone I hated to a mental hospital.

'I'm sorry I, I'm just um following orders. If, if you should send one person there it's Lord Bowser or Sorcerer Kamek, they are responsible for everything."

"I see, very well then, why don't you guys tell both of them about this and how they are next to realize my wrath."

"We would but, but we have a job to do and who knows what they'll do to us if…"

"I get it I get it, tell them on your break." I said to the scared as heck minion guys.

"Yes ma'am." Both said with obvious fear heard in their voices. I decided to stop bugging them and think about Kammie. Kammie was alone most of his life from what he told my friends and I. After learning about that, I forgave him for stalking me. Also, I remember when he was going to tell me whatever he wanted to tell me. I know he said he wanted to be my friend but then he started saying something else, I wasn't exactly sure. I hope Kammie doesn't get totally busted for chilling with my friends and me.

"Why do I care so much?" I asked myself out loud. Every time that I think if Kammie's alright since I was put into this blasted cell, I got this weird feeling. I wasn't quite sure what it was but I kinda wanted to feel it more. Maybe it's just me being weird or maybe it's something else, will I ever figure it out or will it be a mystery forever? I leaned against the grey brick wall and sat down sighing, it looked like once again I'll need to be saved. This just isn't looking good for me is it? Stupid whatever his name is, stupid Kammie's dad, can't they just stop annoying me because now I am really tired of it? This just makes me hate Monday's even more than I used to because of school.

* * *

Hope you guys think it's cool. I actually was in the shower this morning when I realized I had yet to do this so I said "Oh I'll do it after church" Instead I started writing some random story for Hetalia. When I had to leave for my music concert for the school I said "I'll do it after" Yeah my mom and I had pizza then had to take care of a relatives dog so now I'm doing it and I have less than 2 hours to do random crap. Oh well I guess I just love you guys that much!


End file.
